


Make Me Feel Human

by gaysonly666



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, But Rosalie kicks ass and saves the day because I said so, Canon Divergence, F/F, Just a good ole loving relationship built on communication, Mentions of past sexual assault, POV First Person, Rosalie and Bella have bio together, So they fall in love instead, Twilight but make it gay, gotta cite that source baby, i turned it in like this, i will post it like this, i wrote this for a lit class, now i want validation, poorly edited but i don't give a shit, yes those are page numbers tucked away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysonly666/pseuds/gaysonly666
Summary: Edward Cullen decides that he can't be around Bella after their first encounter in Biology. He strikes a deal with Rosalie, and the two of them swap Biology periods.Bella is surprised to find Rosalie sitting where Edward ought to be. But, that doesn't mean she's particularly mad about it. Rosalie, on the other hand, has some warming up to do.





	Make Me Feel Human

**Author's Note:**

> So I took this Vampire Lit class and, of course, we read Twilight. It's practically a classic. Then, we had the option to write a creative paper (hint: a fanfic) about anything we read... I picked Twilight, naturally. I've been a Bella/Alice stan since I was little, but there was some nice literary evidence that gave me incentive for a Bella/Rosalie pairing (which is also iconic). The scene in question: 
> 
> "I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful-- maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy," (Twilight, pg. 19) 
> 
> Oof... Yeah, it's hard to beat that. Bella thinks Rosalie is hot as fuck, so I made them get together. You may be thinking, "Oh, what about Emmett??? That's Rosalie's monkey man," and to that I say... Uhh, they broke up like fifty years prior to this story... Vampires can fall out of love too, ya know? I had to take creative liberties, it happens.
> 
> I think that's it... So, enjoy!

_“Rosalie, I really can’t do this… I’ll kill her! You have to switch with me, please.”_

_“One girl comes in smelling_ floral _and you lose it. Have you no self-control?”_

_“You don’t understand,” Edward pauses, clearly frustrated. He slams his fist directly into a locker. He breaks right through the metal and Rosalie stares at him, unamused. They’ll have to fix that. “When was the last time you came across a human who smelled like_ that _? Just right for you.”_

_Rosalie opens her mouth and quickly shuts it. It had been a while, she thought. Right after she turned into this thing. One of the few humans she had properly fed on, and it had been too worth it. If she thought hard enough, she could still taste the blood in her mouth._

_She puts her hand on Edward’s shoulder and nods. “Fine. We’ll switch. You’re lucky my lab partner isn’t much of a talker; you’ll have a great time. And, Edward? You owe me.”_

 

* * *

 

Edward barely looked at me during lunch, which made me more nervous for Biology. If he gave me something to work with, then at least I’d know if I needed to skip. But, every time I glanced at his table, he seemed more focused on trying to shake snow onto Alice and Rosalie, just like his brothers.  

 

Maybe it was a little ridiculous of me to even think that he’d pay attention to me. But, I couldn’t help it. The Cullen family was having their fun on this snow day, and all I could do was watch. How could I not? The beauty of them all was enthralling.

 

Rosalie caught me staring and I quickly looked away. Oh, god, that was the last thing I wanted. Had I been staring for too long? I pretended to not see the confused look on her face. Wait, was that confusion? I couldn’t tell. Is she still looking? I didn’t dare look up. If a person could spontaneously disappear, I needed to do that before I died in this lunchroom.

 

“Rosalie Hale is looking at you,” Jessica teased. 

 

“She isn’t. I… I mean she can’t be. I don’t think she likes me,” I said, trying to get my hair to cover my entire face. I felt too red to be in public.

 

“The Cullens don’t like anybody… well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But, she’s still staring at you.” (42) 

 

I shushed Jessica as fast as I could. None of the Cullens could hear us, but I felt like Rosalie was listening in. That was impossible, but I needed the conversation to end. Now.

 

The sound of the lunch bell ringing made me jump, and the walk to Biology was nearly unbearable. I still had time. I could be a coward and skip. But, my legs betrayed me as I walked to Mr. Banner’s classroom.

 

I ran into the door frame when I saw that Edward wasn’t there. Well, someone was in his seat, but it certainly wasn’t him. Rosalie Hale. She sat right there, flipping through some magazine without a care in the world. Was it a fashion magazine? I knew nothing about that, so there’s one conversation starter out the window. But, she had to get her incredible sense of style from somewhere.

 

People were whispering about her being there. She wasn’t the nicest of the Cullen family. As I walked to my seat, I overheard someone calling her narcissistic. A little harsh, if you ask me.

 

Still, she didn’t even look up when I sat down next to her. I glanced over at the magazine, and saw that is was about cars. Great, I didn’t speak that language either. I could do this, I think. I could be normal around the most attractive, perfect girl in school.

 

“So… Cars, huh?”

 

Well, maybe not.

 

“We don’t have to do this, you know.” When Rosalie spoke, she still didn’t look at me. She closed her magazine and slid it into her notebook.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Pretend to be friends. We can just sit, do our work, and leave. That’s all.”

 

I was silent at that. What was I supposed to say? When she looked at me, eyes as black as coal, there was no emotion other than annoyance. She didn’t know me, but she didn’t like me. Her brother hadn’t liked me, and now Rosalie didn’t. Was I surrounded by an anti-Cullen force field?

 

Biology felt like it was never going to end. When I got home, it took everything I had to not cry.

 

\---

Three days passed. Rosalie missed some days of school, along with Emmett and Alice. The three were gone and no one found it odd. Apparently, the Cullen family went on hiking trips a lot. I took the time to recover from Rosalie’s immediate dislike of me. I had done nothing to her, but her attitude had been so negative.

 

The day they were all back, Rosalie looked better. She always looked good, but she seemed happier in a way. I hoped her good mood at lunch would carry over to class. I don’t think I could handle her if she had the same attitude as before.

 

As I sat down, I had every intention to be silent the entire time. I didn’t want to anger her and face her wrath in the middle of class. Instead, she spoke first and it felt like a weight had been taken off of my shoulders.

 

“I was rude to you a few days ago. Sorry.”

 

It sounded half-genuine, but it was better than nothing. Maybe one of her siblings had told her to apologize, I couldn’t know for sure. And I certainly wasn’t going to ask. In this situation, I’d take what I could get.

 

I found myself getting lost in her gold eyes. Wait, weren’t they black three days ago? She was still staring at me when I realized that I had said nothing.

 

“Oh, thanks. Don’t worry about it.”

 

And class continued without a hitch.

 

\---

Every day, Rosalie would talk to me a little more. She wouldn’t get overly personal or ask me too many questions, but she was clearly making an effort to be nice. Sometimes she’d get snarky but it was always followed by a long sigh and an apology. Over time, her apologies got more genuine and happened less often.

 

I thought she was growing to like me. Or, at the very least, started to hate me less. I found myself thinking of her as an almost friend, but I wouldn’t dare tell her that. I didn’t want to ruin what we had slowly established.

 

As Rosalie started to warm up to me, I found myself asking her questions and I was always shocked when she answered without an eye roll. I didn’t know where the line was, but I knew that she’d be very blunt if I crossed it.

 

I even dispelled the rumor that she was dating Emmet. She had, a long time ago, but they called it quits after falling out of love.

 

The way she talked about her family or anything remotely connected to her past, made all of her memories feel so distant. It was as if everything she had told me happened years and years ago. And she would keep everything so vague, but I didn’t dare pry.

 

Rosalie told me what she was comfortable with, and I did the same. We had our invisible boundaries and I was quite content with them because it meant I could talk to the most attractive person in school and she would talk to me.

\----

When I think back on my near-death experience, I wonder how much was real and how much wasn’t. Rosalie saved my life. There’s no doubt about it. But, the missing link is _how_. She was across the parking lot and then she wasn’t.

 

In the hospital, she kept telling me that she just pulled me out of the way. That was it. She wouldn’t give me any information. She barely accepted my thanks, claiming that it could have been anyone and someone could have saved them. It just happened to be me and she just happened to be close enough to pull me away. No miracle to be found.

 

I laid in my bed, wanting to get out of Charlie’s watchful gaze. He was worried about me, but I wanted to be alone. Last time I checked, that wasn’t a crime.

 

Humans can’t do what Rosalie did for me. She has been consuming my thoughts ever since she took Edward’s spot in Biology. She doesn’t even like me that much. I like to think I’ve been growing on her, but I can’t ask. She might revert back to hating me, and I liked what little friendship we had. I couldn’t ruin it with my curiosity.

 

I rolled over, wincing slightly. My whole body felt so sore. It felt like I had been held too tightly for too long. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

 

That was the first night I dreamed of Rosalie Hale. (67)

\----

“Would it be too weird if I invite Rosalie to Port Angeles?”

 

Everyone was in the middle of a conversation, but I couldn’t stop myself from blurting out what I had been thinking for the past few days. It wasn’t even my trip to begin with. This was for Jessica and Angela, but I just really wanted Rosalie to be there.

 

I had been talking to her more and more, and she had been receptive towards it. I wanted her around all the time, and this was just another way to be with her outside of school. Maybe we could bond and she would get over whatever she didn’t still like about me. Sure, things were much better now. But, I felt like there’s something unsaid between us.

 

I’d like to change that, if at all possible.

 

“You sat with her at lunch once and suddenly your best friends?” Jessica asked. I don’t think she meant it in a mean way, but it felt like that.

 

“No! I just… Ugh, never mind. Forget I even said anything.”

 

“Kidding. I’m kidding. Yeah, she can come. If she says yes, that is. Do you think she will?”

 

I hesitated.

 

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

 

It was in the hands of fate.

 

I hadn’t been this nervous for Biology since Rosalie suddenly showed up. Sure, she was still a little cold to everyone in our class, but she was warming up to me. She might say no, but I least I could say I tried.

 

She always got there before me, sitting in her stool looking as beautiful as always. Sometimes, her looks alone made it hard for me to even speak. I took a deep breath. Her eyes were looking gold today, so she must be in a good mood. I could do this.

 

Well, I would do it after class, so I wouldn’t have to sit next to her for an hour after her inevitable rejection. I didn’t have the courage to ask her right away.

 

Class started and I felt so nervous the whole time. I’m glad that Rosalie didn’t mention it. She probably picked up on it, but she didn’t dare embarrass me like that. The bell rang and it was time for me to face my fears.

 

She was packing up and I sat still, looking at my hands. I couldn’t look at her out of fear of rejection.

 

“Wait… I know… Um, in the beginning… Uh… I know you said we don’t have to pretend to be friends and uhh… Well, the dance is coming up and… I’m not going, and I don’t know if you are… But, well, Jessica and Angela are… I don’t even know if you’re free later… We’re going dress shopping, and I’d like for you to come.”

 

I could practically feel her eyes on me. I really messed up this time. I peeked at her, seeing the smallest smile on her face before it faded.

 

“Dress shopping? Where?”

 

That wasn’t a no.

 

I finally mustered up enough courage to look at her. “After school. Port Angeles. The big department store there in the only dress store in the entire building. Definitely nothing fancy, but it could be… fun.”

 

“I’ll drive myself.”

 

She picked up her things and left the classroom. She said yes. I couldn’t wait to tell Jessica the good news.

\---

It was a little weird for Rosalie to be with us, at first. She wasn’t awkward at all, but Jessica and Angela were. I don’t think either of them knew how to interact with her. She was trying to be nice, I could see it on her face and hear it in her voice.

 

Stepping into the dress shop eased the tension, as Rosalie took it upon herself to give Jessica and Angela advice about what kind of dress they might look best in. She was perfectly civil. I couldn’t do much besides tell the girls that they looked nice.

 

The girls-night was working out better than I could have hoped for. If Rosalie got along with my friends, then that must have been a good sign. There was a plan to go to dinner, and Rosalie was rather hesitant about it. That worried me, but I figured it would be a good time for me to go explore and find a bookstore. Maybe she could get over her apprehension about dinner while we did that.

 

“I want to look for a new book… Would you like to come?” I’ve always preferred to look for books without company. But, I wanted her to be there, even though was I trying to find out if she was something other than human. Looking for books on vampires might be an incentive for her to tell me the truth, whatever that may be.

 

“I can’t say that I would,” she says quickly. Her actions don’t match her words. She’s putting on her dark red coat that probably cost more than my truck. No, Charlie’s house. If I had stared for long enough, I could have sworn she smiled at me. “But, knowing you, you’ll end up lost. Let’s go.”

 

I say my goodbyes to the other girls, telling them Rosalie and I are going for a walk. Jessica just gave me some knowing look and I blushed. I didn’t want Rosalie to see, so I walked ahead of her while we left the store.

 

We walked in silence for a while, but I just enjoyed her company. I did come across a bookstore, but all of the crystals and spiritual stuff made me not want to go in. Rosalie understood, and we continued walking.

 

As we walked, we passed a group of men. Neither of us paid any mind to them, opting to just talk to each other. If we ignored them, maybe they’d go away.

 

We weren’t so lucky.

 

“What’s the matter, ladies? Don’t wanna hang with us?” One of them called after us.

 

They were following us and I could feel the tension rolling off of Rosalie. The shouting didn’t stop. It got more and more vulgar, and I grew more terrified. We couldn’t take on a group of four men. It was impossible.

 

Then Rosalie’s face went blank and she stopped in her tracks.

 

“Out of all the ways for you to find out… But, _this_ is the last thing I’d want for you.” Rosalie was too fast for me to see what happened. One second she was standing next to me, and the next she was throwing a man against a brick wall.

 

The others tried to take her down, but they were no match for her. One guy jumped on her back and she ripped him off like he weighed nothing. That same guy tried kicking at her and she broke his kneecaps.

 

Her raw strength was terrifying, but I couldn’t look away.

 

I’ve always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her destroy a group of men was… Otherworldly. For the longest time, I thought she hated me. But, she can’t. I don’t want her to hate me. If she saved me (again), she can’t hate me.

 

The last guy standing tried to run, he knocked into me and I landed on my back. My head was pounding from the impact, but I managed to sit up on my own.

 

I turned my head to look at the man on the run but she was in front of him. She really isn’t human, is she? Maybe Jacob’s dad was right.

 

She lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, and look at him with pure disgust. “What we aren’t going to do is run, yeah? When all your little friends wake up, you can tell them to get the hell out of this state. I’ll kill you if you don’t. Go to the cops and you’re dead. Understand?”

 

He nods and she headbutts him, knocking him unconscious.

 

As the last man dropped to the ground, Rosalie turned around. She looked ravenous, but her features softened once she looked at me. How she looked so perfect after a fight like that, I’ll never know.

 

With all of her grace, she walked towards me, holding out her hand and I took it without hesitation. She pulled me to my feet and I wobbled, but she held me steady. I felt her fingers brush my hair out of my face, as she examined me with more care than I’d ever seen her display.

 

“Please… Tell me that you’re okay,” she whispered softly. Her voice sounded like music and it eased my headache. In her eyes, I could see the residual anger, but bringing me comfort seemed more important.

 

“I… I think so. Thanks to you… How—” I was cut off as she started leading me away from the scene.

 

“Let’s go to my car first. Away from prying eyes.”

 

The shock started to fade away and reality set in. What just happened? Rosalie had beaten up a group of four men without breaking a sweat. I knew she wasn’t human. Maybe what Jake had told me was right. The Cullens were vampires. Was she going to kill me? She would have done that by now, right?

 

Inside her red convertible, we sat in silence. The cold was making me shiver, as I had left my jacket in Jessica’s car. I didn’t intend to be out so late and without a jacket. Then again, I didn’t intend for a lot of things to happen tonight. She turned the car on, putting the heat on high. I couldn’t open my mouth to thank her.

 

I could just watch.

 

Rosalie sat in the driver’s seat, hands gripping the steering wheel as she took slow, deep breaths. She might have been whispering something to herself, but she was too quiet for me to hear a single word. She was calming herself down, but I was too wound up to do anything.

 

“I’m so sorry, Bella. If I hadn’t been with you… God, I don’t even want to say what would have happened… Are you okay? Do you need anything? Anything at all?”

 

She had never given me an apology that sounded more genuine. But, she was right. I didn’t want to think about what could have happened if she wasn’t right by my side. “No… No, I’m okay… Are you?”

 

 “What?” She looked suspired that I asked.

 

“Are you okay? You seem, uh, like you aren’t.”

 

“Do I? Sorry… It’s just… There’s so much you don’t know. So much that I need to tell you, but I don’t know where to start. It’s… very complicated.”

 

I didn’t want to pressure her, but I needed answers. Rosalie couldn’t hide behind whatever wall she put up. We had to get past that. Together.

 

“Can I tell you what I think I know?”

 

She looked skeptical, but she nodded. I told her about my trip to La Push and the story that Jacob Black told me about his family and their connection to the Cullens.

 

“His dad thinks you’re all,” I hesitated. I just couldn’t bring myself to say the word. Rosalie leaned closer to me like she wanted me to say it. The look in her eyes told me what I knew was right. “Vampires.”

 

“Do you believe that story, Bella?”

 

“I didn’t. Not at first, but I did some research. Nothing extensive, and I came up with nothing,” I admitted. I had come up with nothing. The internet had nothing that sounded like Rosalie. Nothing fit.

 

“You can’t trust those sources, you know.”

 

“I know. Can I trust you?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a question I can answer,” she laughed quietly. “Do you think you can trust me?”

 

I stopped to think about it. Could I trust her? She had been so reserved for so long, but she seemed to be open to whatever I asked her at this moment.

 

“Yes, I know I can.”

 

Rosalie visibly relaxed. Maybe she was worried that I wouldn’t trust her. After all she’s done for me, how could I not trust her with my life?

 

“Then, ask away.”

 

“Was the story right?”

 

“Incredibly. Years ago, my family was hunting on the Black family’s land, and they didn’t like that. We explained that we didn’t hunt humans, only animals. We merely wanted to live peacefully. So, we made a treaty. We don’t step foot on their land or harm a human, and they don’t expose us as… monsters.”

 

She said _monsters_ with so much hate like she was disgusted with herself. I couldn’t imagine being unhappy with being a vampire. If what I knew was true, then she was immortal. What was so awful about that?

 

“Do you not like it?”

 

“Like it? Ha! As if I could ever enjoy this life. I didn’t ask for this, Bella. My human life was ripped from me when…” She stopped talking abruptly. I could see the pain in her eyes. I took a risk and reached out, placing my hand on her shoulder. Her body was so cold; despite the heat being turned all the way up.

 

“If you aren’t comfortable with telling me, you don’t have to force yourself.”

 

“No… The best place to start is the beginning.”

 

Rosalie started the story of how her human life ended.

 

“I had a fiancée, once. He was everything I ever wanted. And then, when he was drunk with his friends… They… It was… He kept saying how attractive I was… They all just decided to,” she couldn’t say it but I understood what happened. She didn’t need to say anything. What almost happened to me, happened to her. “Then they beat me to death. Carlisle found me, dying in the street, and _saved me_. I should have died that day, but instead, I was reborn into a monster.

 

No website can explain it, Bella. The _hunger._ I was so thirsty. So angry at what happened. And I killed them all. Every last man who had done _that_ to me. I left my ex-fiancée for last. I wanted him to be scared. Oh, he was terrified. So scared of me. I toured him to death... That, I don’t regret. 

 

So, I stopped that from happening to you. Do you understand? I couldn’t let you experience the hell that I went through, Bella. You don’t deserve that. No one does.”

 

It was a lot to process. My ears were ringing and my brain was hard at work trying to understand what Rosalie was, what she had done, and why she saved me. It was her turn to comfort me. I felt her fingers in my hair again, and I thought the touch was soothing.

 

“Do you hate me?” The question slipped out. It was the one thing that I cared about more than anything. After all of this, I still worried that she hated me.

 

“I tell you that I’ve killed people… And you want to know if I hate you?”

 

I nodded.

 

“No, I don’t think I can hate you. I tried to hate you because I hate most people. Well, humans. I hate humans.”

 

“I think I understand why you’d hate me… I have what you don’t… Are you, uh, jealous?”

 

“More than anything. All I want is to be human again, Bella. I’d kill for it. I never wanted to be a vampire. But, I am one… for all eternity.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I blurted out.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

 

For the first time, Rosalie smiled at me. I had only ever caught her rare smiles out of the corner of my eye. They were gone before I could really register them. But, this time, I saw her beautiful smile. She was perfection in vampire form.

 

I was so busy blushing that I barely heard her talk to me again.

 

“I don’t eat human food, but let’s go get you dinner. My treat.”

\---

Being back at home was surreal, in so many ways. I climbed in bed and started to think.

 

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Rosalie was a vampire. Second, there was a part of her—and I didn’t know how potent that part might be—that hated that I was human and she wasn’t. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. (195)

 

\---------

Rosalie got into the habit of taking me to school. I had no problem with that because I loved being around her. She was much happier with me, now. She answered anything I asked, and I gave her the same courtesy.

 

The air around us had changed. I had never had a boyfriend before—or a girlfriend, for that matter—but what we had was growing. She’s been holding my hand as she drives us to school and I’m bright red the whole time. She likes to feel the natural warmth, although it makes her sad that I can’t feel the warmth of her. She’s so cold, but the longer I hold her hand it feels just the slightest bit warmer.

 

People took notice of our comings and goings, but no one dared to mess with Rosalie.

 

\---

In the sunlight, Rosalie was a work of art. The flowers and trees surrounding us had nothing on her. I knew her beauty was, technically, enhanced because of her vampirism, but that didn’t matter to me. She was sparkling, and I couldn’t look away. I put my hands on her face, like she had done so many times to me, and smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” she asks, placing her hands on my waist. She was always so gentle with me, but her grip was as tight as I could handle. It felt like she didn’t want to let me go.

 

“Trusting me so much. You could have told me to back off and I would have. But, you gave me a chance… So, thank you.”

 

“I’ll admit, I’ve been wanting to do something. Don’t freak out, okay?”

 

I didn’t have time to respond because I felt Rosalie’s lips on mine and my knees went weak. She held me up and kissed me softly. It was like I was in a trance. I let out a small gasp as she pulled away, and I noticed that my fingers were gripping to her hair. I felt my whole face heat up. She pressed another kiss to my cheek.

 

It’s moments like this when I wish I had her enhanced self-control.

 

“I like your blush. It’s cute.”

 

“Don’t embarrass me,” I said as I hid my face in the crook of her neck.

 

She laughed and I never wanted that sound to stop.

 

Time passes differently when I’m with her. It’s like we’re the only two people in the whole world. I wouldn’t mind that was true. I would spend every waking moment with her if I could.

 

We laid in the grass, my head resting on her chest. I felt so comfortable with her arms around me. Her heart didn’t beat nor did she take a single breath, but I felt so safe with Rosalie. She traced little patterns on my back and I thought I could fall asleep right then and there. Then I heard her voice.

 

“I need to thank you, too.”

 

I lifted my head to look at her. She had taken me off guard, but I wanted to look at her when she spoke.

 

“I’ve told you how jealous I am of you… Your humanity is intoxicating to me. Everything about you is. I’ve grown to love the little things about you. The way you blush if I look at you for too long, how much you love your family, and even your sarcasm. I could go on forever,” she stopped talking to kiss me again. As she pulled away, she smiled softly. “You make me feel human again, Bella.”

 

I was in shock. I couldn’t move for a second, but there was only one thing I could say to that.

 

“You make me feel alive.”

 

\------

“Rosalie! Stop the fire! Please, stop it! Stop it! Stop it!”

 

My hand was on fire, at least that’s what it felt like. I tried to thrash on the ground, but Carlisle was holding me down and made it difficult to move. I know Rosalie was there, I heard her voice. I wanted to apologize for what I did, but I needed the fire put now.

 

I felt like I was dying. Why aren’t they putting the fire out?

 

“Focus, Edward! Breath! You can do this!” I heard Jasper’s voice. Edward was here? He had such trouble being around me because of my scent, my blood was all over the ballet studio. He must have been struggling to help.

 

I could hear fighting and ripping. James must be dead, by now.

 

“Rosalie, you have to get the venom out. I need to keep her stable. You’re the only one who can. If you love her, you can save her. She’ll turn if we do nothing.”

 

I felt Rosalie’s presence next to me because even in all this pain she could soothe me without trying.

 

I felt her breath in my ear, but I was still screaming from the pain. She stroked my head, knowing that that always calmed me down. It didn’t do much, but I felt safer with her here.

 

“I’ll get all the venom out, Bella. You aren’t turning into a monster today. Not any time soon.”

 

She pressed her cold lips to my hot skin, and all I felt was more pain. There was too much happening at once, but I did all I could to focus on her. Alice talked me through it, and I was grateful. The pain lessened until I was just numb. Numb was better than agony.

 

“Rosalie,” I tried to say, but I couldn’t hear my voice. She could still hear me. (456)

 

“I’m right here, Bella. I’m not going to leave you… Sleep, my love… You’re safe with me. I love you, I’ll be here.”

 

I couldn’t fight it anymore, and I slipped into unconsciousness as Rosalie cradled me in her arms.

 

\---

As I woke up, my surroundings told me that I was in a hospital. Again. Saved by my dear Rosalie. Again. My life had changed the second she walked into it, but I felt no malice towards her. I don’t think I could ever feel anything negative about her. I loved her too much.

 

There was an itch on my hand and reached to scratch. I groaned when I realized it was an IV. I tried to tug on it, but a cold hand stopped me.

 

“I know you hate needles, but don’t mess with it. It’ll be out in no time.”

 

As I turned my head to see Rosalie sitting close to my bed. I could see the worry on her radiant face. She truly was eternally beautiful. She sat on the edge of her seat, trying to get as close to me as possible without climbing into the hospital bed. Charlie would have had a heart attack if he saw that. He was still warming up to the idea that I was dating, but I think he would start to love Rosalie in time.

 

“I’m so sorry, Rosalie… I thought he had my mom… Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

 

She shushed me, combing her fingers through my hair. If she kept that up, I’d surely fall back asleep. But, I just wanted to be with her now. If she was here, I didn’t care what happened to me.

 

“So worried about me… Of course, I’m okay. You gave me quite the scare, Bella… I thought I’d lost you forever.”

 

But, that was the thing. She wouldn’t have lost me at all. The venom didn’t spread, but if it had… I would be just like Rosalie. I’d be with her forever. We hadn’t talked about that, but there was no time like the present.

 

“Why did you save me again? You could have done nothing… and—”  

 

“Bella, you don’t want that. You think you do but… This isn’t something you should want.”

 

I know Rosalie wouldn’t want me to turn. She hated being a vampire. She had been struggling with it since 1933.

 

“I shouldn’t want to be with you forever?”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant. I just want you to be human. There’s so much you haven’t experienced yet. You should have the _choice_ to live a long, normal life. Is it wrong for me to want that for you?”

 

“No, but… I love you. I love you and I want you in my life. I can’t live a normal life anymore. You changed that for me, and I love you for it.”

 

“You think you know what you’re asking,” she trailed off. She sighed and placed her hand over my heart. I know she should feel it beating, could hear the blood circulating through my body. I know how much she loved the sound. She would miss it if I turned. No, when I turned. “Not any time soon. You should be human… For now, okay?”

 

A compromise? She wasn’t going to turn me today, but I think she wasn’t going to deny me our eternal relationship forever. Deep down, she wanted it too. I know it in my heart.

 

“Your mother’s coming.”

 

She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She normally forgot to breathe, but I saw her chest rise and fall. Oh, Rosalie. So talented in pretending to be human.

 

We might never be able to agree on if I should be a vampire. She loved my human-ness. It drew her in and made her feel real, human emotions. I made her feel human. She made me feel so real. I loved Rosalie Hale with all of my human heart. And I could only wish that I could love her with all of my vampire heart, whenever that happened.

 

\---

“I thought you didn’t like dances.”

 

Charlie was standing outside my room while I packed a small bag. I was going to the Cullen’s house tonight. Rosalie had skillfully convinced me to go to prom with her, and it took a lot for me to agree. But, the look on her face when I caved made the decision bearable. She told me she had been to too many proms, but that she looked forward to this one.

 

She wanted to show our relationship off just to get people to stop talking about it. And, well, maybe I didn’t hate that idea. I didn’t like being the center of attention, but the more public we were, the faster people at school would get over it. That’s all I wanted.

 

And the thought of Rosalie holding me up when we danced made my heart speed up.

 

“I don’t… But, Rosalie wanted to go… And she’s very convincing, dad.”

 

“You’ll remember your curfew.”

 

It wasn’t a question. Charlie had kept a very close eye on me ever since my “accident” but I didn’t blame him. He was being an overprotective father to his daughter that nearly died.

 

“I will. Rosalie wants to stay on your good side, you know.”

 

“Good.”

 

\---

I stood near the door of the Cullen house, waiting for my girlfriend to float down the stairs. I had to tell myself again and again that this was for her. It didn’t matter how many times she had gone to prom. She had “never gone with her dearest Bella” and that gave her more incentive to go for the hundredth time.

 

My heart stopped when I saw her appear at the top of the stairs. Rosalie was beyond belief. Her scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist (487). Was she trying to kill me with her outfit? It was working.

 

My own dress was a blue and frilly number that Alice picked out, and it didn’t hold a candle to hers. I think I fell in love with her all over again.

 

One second she was at the top of the stairs and the next she stood in front of me. I loved this vampire so fiercely.

 

“You look beautiful,” she said, kissing my forehead. “I brought you a gift.” She disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a single shoe. My favorite pair of sneakers, of course. “I know you don’t like heels, so I thought you might prefer this… At least on your good foot.”

 

I smiled. The heeled, strappy shoe that Alice crammed onto my foot was a death trap. So, I was beyond grateful for this gift. She sat me down and I changed from a heel to a normal shoe. At least now I was less likely to fall on my face in front of the whole school.

 

“It’s picture time!” Alice cheered, holding up her camera.

 

Prom I could handle… But a million pictures taken by my girlfriend’s sister? Maybe not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to like, comment, and subscribe! I will never write another twilight fan fic! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at imgayonmain.tumblr.com before I get fucking deleted for saying fuck too much.


End file.
